codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
American Battlefront
This is not intending to copy or offend anyone.Enjoy. Timeline: 2015-Nuclear war between Israel and Iran destroyies the middle east,cutting off the world's oil supply. 2018-Russia,the lead supplier of oil, spends billions on bypassing the US and China in mulitary power. 2019-Nato dissolves,the US is ally less. 2021-US sattelitte system goes down,along with the US nuclear system. Story Chapter 1:Invasion Fort Banks Mass,USA 0234 hours,April 2021 "Well this is fucking boring" said SGT.Peterson."The military ain't all guns blazing and spec ops"said CPL.Hale.The two were gaurding the entrance to Fort Banks,checking people's ID as they drove in."Hey dude,you see that?" Off in the distance,lights in the shape of three helecopters were shining in the night sky."(yawn) what are those Apaches or something?"the SGT. asked,but what he mistaked for AH-64 Apaches were something very different.When helicopters got closer CPL. Hale screamed "Oh shit get down!"and leaped down from missiles coming from a group of KA-52s."Dude! Did you see the insignias on that thing!"Screamed the SGT."Yeah,goddamn Russian Spetsnaz airborne brigade!" "We need to get the hell outta here!" Sirens began to blow.Multiple SU-50 jet fighters flew overhead,chasing F-22S.The two ran into the base."That car there!"They ran over and broke into a car and began to drive away.A BTR-90 drove down the road towards them."Turn man!Fucking turn!" CPL. Hale turned the car down the road out of the base. Chapter 2:Down the road A highway in Mass,USA 0346 hours,April 2021 "So fucking boring right?You jinxed man you fucking jinxed it" said CPL. Hale."Well I was hoping to like, arrest a terrorist trying to break into the base or something,not a full out invasion of America"SGT.Peterson turned on the radio.Nothing but static.They turned onto an exit.Bump!They hit something.The car pulled the thing about ten feet under it.They stopped the car and got out."Damn,we killed the sumbitch"said SGT. Peterson.A Russian soldier laid dead,with his chest ripped open on the ground where they had just been driving.A van pulled up and two people,one with an old tommygun from the 1930s or 40s and one with a hunting rifle.One of the Russian SU-50s flew overhead.The person with the rifle stepped forward."Hey my name is John,and this here is my brother Toby."Well uh John,I am SGT. Peterson,and this is CPL.Hale,we were MPs guarding Fort Banks before the Ruskies came in and uh..."Something came on the radio through the static.All four of them ran over to the car."As of this time,the US is vaded by the Russian feder.D.C is a warzone and NYC was taken without a shot fired and also..." "You guys should come in our van its more roomy"John took the dead Russian's gear and they all got in the van. Chapter 3:Our fathers... a road in Mass,USA 0405 hours,April 2021 "You guys are lucky,you got to join the military,my dad won't let me"said John as they sat in the van driving down the road."Why?"Asked Cpl.Hale."Well because of what he went through..." Fallujah,Iraq,17 years ago, "All units, Operation Phamtom Fury is a go,repeat,Operation Phamtom Fury is go." Sgt.Persbury(John and Tobys' dad)sat in the back of a M3 Bradley going down a road in Fallujah,he cocked his M4 and got ready.The vehicle hit an IED and killed most of the men onboard.Sgt.Persbury was knocked out for a while.When he woke up his face was half charred off and he had to walk past all the dead bodies.He walked all the way back to an American convoy.He was given seriously bad PTSD from that experience. 2021 "So he won't let me join because he doesn't want that to happen to me." 'Well nows the time for you to be soldier kid" "I think you got some training to go through first." "Damn strait motherfucker" Chapter 4:Traing time An abandoned building in MASS,USA 1469 hours,April 2021 "Okay,point the rifle,and shoot SGT. Peterson's used beer can off the wall"CPL.Hale was teaching John to shoot while SGT.Peterson sat behind them in a lawn chair drinking beer."The fuggin kid cant shoot uh strai"said SGT.Peterson."You try drunk." "I aint drunk kid you drunk ,go home" He staggered out of the lawn chair,took the rifle,and fired three shots from the hip that all missed."Thats how a fuggin natural shoots you lil fuggers" He then passed out in the chair."Um,okayyy,Toby,how about you try?" Three days later... The four where sitting on top the building,watching a Russian convoy drive buy."Look, three T101 tanks,a BTR-90,a BMP-4, a jeep,wait,who is that in the passenger seat?"said CPL.Hale."It says Petrov on his name plate,and he has a Maj.Gen. badge on his shoulder" said John."How do you know the symbols of the military?" "Wikipedia" "Damn kids and there computers"said SGT.Peterson "He must be in charge of the Russian forces in th northeast part of America" Chapter 5:Back to fort banks Fort banks Mass,USA 2241 Hours ,April 2021 "Okay,we get in,kill Petrov,and get out"said Sgt.Peterson.They were overlooking the now Russian-controled fort Banks."I thought the Spetsnaz had this fort" "The Spetsies are gone know,probably at D.C. fighting.Well anyway, Toby you come with me and Sgt.Peterson and John you stay here and cover us." "Wow wow wow,i am your superior officer CPL,you dont tell me what to do." "Can we just agree to the plan?" "Fine" CPL. hale ran down into the fort,strangled a gaurd to death,and took his AK-12.Both Toby with his Tommygun and Cpl.Hale with his Ak-12 began to open fire at the Russians around a BTR-90 under repair.Many more Russians ran out and began opening fire back.One Russian snuck up onto a building and was about to shoot them but SGT.Peterson shot him in the heart with the hunting rifle.His dead body fell off the building.When it was clear they all ran into an armory and all of them was given an AK-12."Petrov ain't here!" Three trucks full of Russians drove up. "We got company" They held down the fort until all the Russians were dead."Into the truck screamed CPL. Hale. "Watch out!" Toby tackled Cpl.Hale out of the way of an RPG while John shot the soldier with the RPG.Then they took a truck and drove away."When i was in there i saw a document talking about aircraft carrier parked in New York."Gen.Petrov has to be there." "You lost your mind if you think were going there." "Then i've lost my fucken mind."